1. Field
This invention relates to the collection and disposal of waste. In particular, the invention relates to a self contained unit for cleanly and efficiently disposing of waste of any kind, including pet waste, in a clean and safe manner without requiring direct contact between the user and the waste, and also creating a barrier to the sight and odour of the waste during the cleaning operation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Pet waste comes in many shapes, sizes and textures. Whilst there are a number of collection and disposal devices on the market, removal usually involves close and unpleasant contact with the waste. Often residual waste remains on the grass or pavement causing health risks such as toxocariasis which has been known to cause partial blindness. Some devices rely on transferring the waste between device and bag which, once again, involves close handling of the waste.